Big Daddy Games
Big Daddy Games is an American independent game development studios and linked production company it was formed and opened by Jarrod Davis. Was the connected with Jarrod Davis Software (jarroddavis) it was first linked production company that where was the division indie studios of SoftBeat. Break-up, following of the JDS Games who having the closed down at 2004. The company linked of Jarrod Davis Software with their the development in game engine application of GameVision SDK Engine the comes up from the demonstration program shown cases as well the developer of under with Jarrod Davis Software. Big Daddy Games that having filed into control-panel offered that closure companies and closed down after the products is remains of FreeStrike that will soon nearly is takes Jarrod Davis make linked production company for developer their the FreeStrike and Astro series. History 2004: Formed of linked production company Big Daddy Games began the linked production company that former of Jarrod Davis Software is being connected that are requirement as an independent game development studios from the under of the hidden company as Jarrod Davis Software Company of following-up by developer creator to Astro3D and FreeStrike series in several of complete with publisher of golden-age as modern-age indie DOS game development studio, It was began the game engine with built on GameVision SDK Engine that are based from the originally programming on JDS Games designed of game engine was a primary as Jarrod Davis the lead programmer of game engineering. The breakthrough from previous at the closure of Jarrod Davis Software Co. Perseity Entertainment and JDS Games that initially with control panel specified is low-budget the hits many these years in their respective remaining of Jarrod Davis Software Company owned of the domained names with both are having the linked production company to SoftBeat. With Big Daddy Games its decided that are taking the new game projects is usually to GameVision SDK Engine seemed like the project of FreeStrike. 2005: Current in year period Big Daddy Games established in the started on the companies with connect of Jarrod Davis Software on both their internal having the closure to main independent game development behind with Jarrod Davis Software Co. that are still going for further development game engine programmed to GameVision SDK Engine had arranged to demonstration program of GV-SDK initially game engineering of program addition still application of written programming that came FreeStrike developer of Jarrod Davis Software seminal and uses some commonly that draft from projects its had to earlier recently are mostly to closure is behind some the previous JD Software assets excited of the control panel for a few more then following-up years material was still currently have the JD Software linked is under of draft game engineering demonstration program, until it will soon for ended by the one-year periods until started laid off from indie studios and production company later then next year that having the control-panel offered that having been bring closed it down. 2006: Closure On 2006, Big Daddy Games has closed it down, The disconnected of production company with fellow of Jarrod Davis Software are same the closing their indie studios estable that have remaining of the gaming industry of archived. Games Published with Jarrod Davis Software * FreeStrike Game Engine Designed of Jarrod Davis Software * GameVision SDK Engine Crew Former Team * Jarrod Davis (opener of linked production company / website builder / game engineering) External Links * Big Daddy Games at the Wayback Machine